Broken
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE UP! What if Jimmy didn't get in front of the car when Spinner was drunk? What if Manny was taking a jog that afternoon? Want to know the answer? read and find out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**A/N: This fic starts off with Craig telling Spinner to get out of the car when he was drunk. So, I hope you all like it and don't forget to R&R.**

**Broken**

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning of the End**

**Spinner**

"Spinner **_get_** out of the car!" shouted Craig out as peered into the red convertible at drunken Spinner. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Marco watched on, each wearing a fearful expression on their face. Spinner just looked dead on in front him. To lost in his thoughts, he ignored his ex best friend's command and started up his car.

Spinner drove off, the others watching him go sadly. He sped off, above the speed limit getting closer and closer to the intersection. He could hear Craig shouting, "Manny!", but before he could react, the only thing he could hear was the scream exiting from Manny's mouth.

He watched as Manny hit the ground hard, her eyes starring into his. He watched as her body fell limp, he looked on as she died in front of him. He stared, frozen in place, a lone tear dropping from his eye as he saw the hurt in her eyes, pain as if she had been betrayed. And she had, by him, something he promised he wouldn't do. He promised her he wouldn't be Craig, be he was worse. Way worse.

**Manny**

Just around corner, Manny was jogging, listening to her CD player. Because of her crazy, confusing, and stressful life, she needed to jog every once in awhile to clear her head. Today she was especially stressed out, her mind running in overdrive with thoughts of Spinner.

What he did was beyond wrong and now, as if it wasn't enough to be shunned by those closest to him, he was being shunned by the entire school. But, wasn't Manny at one point in time being ignored and gossiped about by her fellow peers at one point? So, why was she too shunning Spinner?

Slowing down, she came to an intersection. She looked both ways, only checking for on coming cars, not really noticing the commotion going on to her left. She jogged across the street at a some what slow place, but before she could cross the street safely, she heard someone calling out to her.

When she turned in their direction, all she saw was a red car speeding her way. Frozen in place, all she could do was scream. The car hit her full force, knocking her to the ground hard. She lay sprawled out on the asphalt of the street, moaning in pain. She looked up, peering into the windshield of car and saw the shocked face of Spinner. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears and then, she let out her last breath and her head and body loosened, all life gone from it.

**No specific person**

Craig and the others ran to the front of the car and stopped immediately when they saw Manny lying lifeless, he eyes open and 'Everytime' flowing from the headphones that flew off of Manny's head during collision.

"C-call 911." stuttered Craig as he looked at Manny, tears forming in his eyes. Paige pulled out her cell phone from her purse lost in shock. Her hands shook as she dialed the three digit number. She brought the phone to her ear and heard the operator say, "911, what is your situation?"

Paige replied, "T-there was a c-car accident. S-someone was hit." The operator asked, "What is your location?" Paige answered, "The intersection of D-Degrassi Street and Spencers Drive. I think she's d-dead. Y-you need to hurry." Paige's face paled and she looked as if she could faint, but she stayed strong…for now. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to stay on the line until the ambulance and the police get there." replied the operator. Paige breathed into the phone, "Okay."

The ambulance and the police rounded the corner, coming to a stop fifty feet behind the car. The police rushed to the front of the car and took notes of the scene. "They're here." said Paige into the phone before she hung it up abruptly, not letting the operator say anything.

"Can you guys tell me what happened?" asked a male cop as he approached the shock stricken teens. Hazel replied, "She was hit by that car. The boy driving, he was drunk. We tried to stop him from getting in the car, but he wouldn't listen."

The officer asked, "The driver is a teenager?" Jimmy answered, "Yes. He's seventeen. His n-name is Gavin Mason." The officer then asked, "Can you tell me the name of the victim?"

**Craig**

Craig watched as the officers outlined the scene with yellow tape so that the people who had come out of their house to see what all the commotion was couldn't disturb it. He watched as officers took notes of the scene, but his eyes stayed at one spot longer than the rest.

He watched a female officer take note of the damage that was done to Manny. She took down notes of the broken bones, to the huge cut at the back of her head. While she was doing that, Paramedics were getting the gernie ready for Manny and a photographer took pictures of the scene and lingered on Manny to get pictures from every angle.

He had not heard a thing the officer or anyone else was saying until the officer asked, "Can anyone tell me the victims name?" Craig felt anger boil through his body, Manny wasn't a victim, she was a person. A person who had to die cause some idiot got drunk.

"Her name is Manny. Manny Santos. She's a person not just some victim you officers just pick up everyday. Manny, its short for Manuela. She loves fluffy animals and her favorite color is fuchsia, but if you ask her she'll say pink. She's a cheerleader at Degrassi Community School. She…she jogs when she's stressed. She dresses inappropriate because she feels the need for attention, but she's so beautiful without it. She has a great personality, but she hides it from people who don't really know it. Her smile, I love her smile. She has the most adorable dimples." he said, smiling slighly as he pictured her before the accident, before everything got so confusing.

The officer apologized for being so uncaring towards his feeling, but he was too dazed to hear. He fixed his gaze on Spinner who was being arrested and pulled off to a police car. Rage pulsed threw his body and then he broke down, tears cascading down his face. He fell to the sidewalk and just started sobbing.

**No specific person**

Paige bent down and brought Craig into her arms and held him as he cried, his tears soaking her shirt. Marco looked at the two, tears soon threatening to fall from his eyes. Manny was his friend, sure they weren't really close, but they were close enough.

Jimmy sat in his wheelchair and watched Craig as he cried. "I've never seen Craig cry before." said Jimmy to himself. Matter of fact, Jimmy didn't think Craig had ever cried. Hazel came over and bent down to hug Jimmy.

The officer explained to the group that they were keeping Manny's body here a little while longer so that her parents could confirm that she was indeed Manny do to her lack of id. He also said that whoever doesn't live on this street should call their parents so that they could be picked up.

**Behind the police cars**

"Listen, my son isn't home and his friends that were with him aren't there either, I just need to know if they…if he is hurt. Please." begged Joey to a police officer who was blocking everyone's entrance to the scene.

"Sir, I can only tell you that the victim was a female hit by a male drunk driver. Other than that, you have to wait for the captain." replied the officer. Joey was about to say something else when his cell phone ranged.

He picked up the phone and said, "Craig, please tell me this is you and that you're at the dot." The person replied, sounding as if he was crying, "Joey, its m-me Craig." Joey asked, backing away from the yellow tape, "Craig, what's wrong, where are you?"

"I'm at the intersection down the street from our house. Joey, Manny s-she's -" Craig started crying harder before he could finish his sentence. "Mr. Jeremiah? Its me, Paige." said Paige solemnly who had taken the phone from Craig.

"Paige, I need you to go to an officer and tell them to let me through. I need to talk to Craig okay? I'm already here just get an officer." said Joey into the phone. Paige answered, "Okay." He hung up the phone and went back over to the officer he was speaking to earlier who was conversing with another officer.

"Show me your id so I can let you through sir." said the officer who had been talking to the officer Joey had originally talked to. Joey pulled out his wallet and showed it to the officer. The officer looked at the id and let Joey, leading him over to Craig and the others.

He ran up to Craig who was still on the ground crying. Placing his arm around Craig supportively, Joey said to the others, "One of you, any of you, tell me what happened." They all looked back and forth at each other, not sure who was going to talk first. Joey said more demandingly, "One of you just **_tell_** me what happened."

Hazel answered, "Spinner had came over drunk and when we wouldn't talk to him, he stormed out of here and got in his car. Craig tried to get him to get out, but he drove off anyway. Next thing we all knew was that Manny was jogging across the street when Spinner hit her. She screamed and that was it. Paige called the police, they asked us questions and then told us to call our parents."

Joey took his other hand and ran it over his head and asked, "Manny, how is she?" Jimmy looked over to the ambulance and replied, "She's in the ambulance…but she didn't make it. She d-died before the paramedics got here."

Paige said, "Mr. Jeremiah, we really did try to stop him. I swear." Joey looked at the ground sadly, "I know Paige. Its not your fault. None of you guys are responsible for what happened. It was Spinner's bad judgment that caused all of this. Don't blame yourselves."

Marco said, "Her p-parents are here. The police called them so that they could clarify that Manny was who we said she was because she didn't have any id on her." Joey said, "I'm going to go talk to her parents, You guys take Craig home and stay there. Watch Angie, but don't tell her what happened…she liked Manny a lot. Maybe one of you could call Mr. Simpson and he can notify the school. Save Manny's parents some more heartache having to explain why Manny won't be coming to school anymore."

They all nodded and walked down the pavement to Craig's house with Craig leaning onto Paige for support while Joey walked over to the Santos' who looked grief stricken. They must have identified her already.

**Craig's House**

They walked in the house and everyone just plopped right down on the couch, each thinking of how much they'll miss Manny and how much they may have been affected by her when she was alive.

"Craig, why does everyone look so sad?" asked Angie who had came in from the kitchen. Paige answered for Craig, "Sweetie, why don't we go to your room and maybe watch some cartoons or a movie." Angie figured something was wrong and concluded that her dad would probably tell her later.

Angie replied, "Can we watch Cinderella?" Paige took Angie's hand and said, "Sure hun. Umm, Hazel why don't you call Mr. Simpson while I'm upstairs with Angie." Hazel answered, "Okay."

The two girls went up to Angie's room and Hazel picked up the house phone book to get Mr. Simpson's number. After finding the number, she dialed it into the phone and waited for him to answer. Emma picked it up. "Hello, Nelson-Simpson residence, how can I help you?"

Hazel replied, "Emma, can you put Mr. Simpson on the phone, its important." Emma was shocked that Hazel was calling, but answered, "Umm, okay. DAD, telephone!" Hazel waited for him to pick up and for Emma to hang up, when she heard him say hello, she told him everything that had happened.

**Nelson-Simpson residence**

Mr. Simpson hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Hazel. He couldn't believe it, Manny Santos was dead. He had first thought that Paige had gotten Hazel to call him so that Manny would come to school and everyone would look at her oddly because of what had happened between them after Spinner had been eyeing Manny while still dating Paige, but when he had heard Craig crying in the background he knew it was true.

Emma noticed the grim look on Snake's face and asked, "Dad, what's wrong?" Snake looked at Emma and his face dropped even lower. He knew Emma and Manny were still trying to fix their relationship, but they were always close and this would tear her apart. "Emma, honey why don't you sit down." said Snake as he led Emma to the couch.

Sitting down, Emma said, "I don't like the way this is going. Just tell me what's going on. Why did _Hazel_ call here for?" Emma looked at Snake trying to figure what it was he had to tell her, but couldn't figure it out and it buggged her because she could tell it was serious.

Snake answered, "Sweetie, Manny was in a car accident. Someone was driving the car under the influence of alcohol and hit her when she was crossing the street." Emma asked, her voice emotionless, "Is, is she alright? Can we go see her?"

Mr. Simpson's eyes filled up with tears and Emma knew the answer right away, but she refused to believe it. "No." she cried out. Snake said, "Emma, Manny didn't make it. She was d-dead seconds after she got hit. I'm so sorry Emma." Snake watched as she broke down in tears before him. That's how Spike found them.

"What's going on?" asked Spike, Emma's mom. Snake answered, tears still falling down his face, "Manny's dead. She was hit with a car by Spinner." Emma's head shot up when she heard Spinner's name.

"Spinner? Spinner killed Manny?" she asked hysterically. She shouted, "I HATE HIM! He had to get Rick killed, Jimmy paralyzed, Sean almost killed, and now he had to take my best friend. I HATE HIM, I HATE GAVIN MASON!" She ran down to her room and fell on her bed, crying and screaming into her pillow. She stopped screaming a few seconds later, but her tears couldn't stop, they refused to stop.

Craig wasn't talking to anyone, Emma couldn't stop crying, and everyone else was too lost in their own grief to really be able to comfort them. Manny Santos was dead and her ex-boyfriend was the one who killed her, taking her from all of the people who loved her or just cared for her strongly.

Craig, Jimmy, Emma, Paige, Marco, and Hazel will never be the same again. Spinner would always remember the day he killed the only person who was willing to give him a second chance and if he thought people hated him before, he thought wrong. People who didn't even know Manny, yet were some how affected be her being around would hate him and they would retaliate. Craig, he has one goal to complete before schools out and that is to make Spinner Mason's life a living hell.

**A/N: Well there was chapter one. I hope you all liked it and I hope you all leave me a lot of reviews to let me know what you think and let me know if I should change anything. The last chapter was kind of foreshadowing what's to come in future chapters, so don't forget it cause it'll come into play later.**

**I don't own anything or anyone from or in Degrassi. Everytime belongs to Britney Spears.**


	2. Chapter 2: Manny's Cofession

**A/N: I know you guys are probably like, 'How did Manny affect other people? She didn't even have a _real_ storyline until 'U Got the Look'. I know that, but this is fan fiction, I can mold it anyway I want to mold it and this is the way I want to mold it: Manny dies and will be missed by all…or most…, but before she died, She helped out some people before she became 'slutty'. Not major things, but enough to be some what remembered by those that she helped. I'm sorry if I didn't clarify this earlier. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Manny's Confession**

**No one specific**

For some it was just another day at Degrassi, for two other people, it was as if no else existed because they were too lost in their thoughts to notice the people passing them by. Because the two people in the accident were minors, the police had refused to release information to the press. The only thing that the people of Toronto knew was that there was an accident that involved a drunk driver and a female jogger.

**Emma**

Emma walked through halls, her face covered with a scowl. She had pleaded with her mother and father to allow her to stay home and sleep away the pain of Manny's death but, they refused to let her stay home seeing as she was capable enough to beg them to let her stay in. "Emma wait up!" called Toby who had ran along side her.

"What do you want Toby?" asked an annoyed and very upset Emma. Toby answered, looking offended, "Geez, if I knew you were gonna be so hormonal I would have walked to class without you."

Emma ignored Toby and kept on walking straight ahead. "So, I don't see Manny, is she here?" asked Toby trying to lighten the mood, not knowing about what Spinner had down to Manny. Emma broke down in tears and ran off to the girls bathroom. Toby's face scrunched up as he asked himself, "What'd I say?" He shrugged it off as PMS and walked off to class.

**Craig**

Craig sat in Mrs. Kwan's classroom silent, numb, and unaware of what was going on around him. The only thing going through his mind was pictures of Manny from the day he first met her to the look in her eyes before she died. So much pain, so much hurt that he felt he could have prevented.

He felt as if he could have protected her, like he should have protected her. If he had forced Spinner out of the car then Manny would still be alive. He blamed himself, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. He was too afraid that people would agree that he could have stopped Spinner and hate him forever. So he kept quiet and to himself. Only answering questions when he was forced to.

"Hey Craig!" greeted Ashley, breaking him out of his reverie. She walked over to give him a kiss and was shocked when he didn't kiss her back. "Okay, did I miss something?" she asked as she stared into his dark detached eyes. He only stared at the empty black board, letting her words go in one ear out the next.

Ashley set her things down and said, "Well, when you feel like talking, I'll be right here." She grumbled under her breath when he still didn't answer and stared out the window.

**Emma **

Emma had took her seat just as the last bell rung after crying in the girls bathroom. She logged on the computer and was immediately greeted by JT who was iming her. She sighed and answered back that she was not in the mood to listen to his lame jokes. J.T sent her a questioning look, but it went by unnoticed.

**No One Specific**

The morning announcements popped on television and the students knew it wasn't just a regular day when they saw the sadden face of Ms. Hazilakos on the screen. The students paid more attention to the announcements this morning, but no one was prepared for what was to be said.

"I received some very sad news yesterday. I'm sure you all know about the accident that occurred Tuesday concerning a drunk driver and a jogger who was hit. I was informed by one of our teachers that a student of Degrassi was the jogger." said Ms. Hazilakos as she looked into the camera.

You could here a lot of the students in Ms. Kwan's classroom along with Ms. Kwan who's head bowed down saying, 'Another one'. A lot of those people were asking why. The students began looking around to see who was absent and was relieved to see everyone there, but still worried about their friends in other classes. Craig just clenched his teeth and peered out into the drive way of the school, emotionless.

In Mr. Simpson's class, everyone was saying the same thing. 'Not another one'. Asking, 'Why Degrassi, why our school'. Everyone looked around them to see who was missing from school today and saw Manny's empty seat beside Emma. They all wanted to chalk it up to she was just sick, but saw the lone tear drop from Emma's eye and knew that Manny wasn't sick.

J.T looked from Manny's empty seat to Emma's lone tear to Mr. Simpson busying himself in grading papers. "Manny?" he asked softly to know one in particular. He shook his head no. Toby had told J.T that Emma was being hormonal and that was the reason for her ignoring him and her lone tear. Mr. Simpson was trying to finish some last minute grading before homeroom. That's what he was doing. Right?

Ms. Hazilakos continued, " I realize how hard this may be for everyone, especially because of what happened last year when a student brought a gun to school and shot another student and himself. Manny Santos was jogging when she was hit by a drunk driver who wasn't paying attention. I can't tell you how upset I am that another one of our students was loss do to carelessness and misjudgment."

The school went through another wave of silence, the only sound being made were the sobs of those who knew Manny well. "I understand that a lot of you knew Manny very well which is why we are allowing those to go home early so long as its okay with their parents. But, before you go we have a home video, a confession from Manny Santos before the accident. This tape was found by Manny's mother, Mrs. Santos, when she was going through some of Manny's things just after the accident. She knows it was Manny's private possession, but felt it necessary that you all knew the Manny behind the clothes. So I ask that you all watch it, I know it'll be hard, but please watch it." said Ms. Hazilakos.

She stood up from the seat and the screen went black momentarily, but then Manny's face came on. From the background it looked as if she was in her room. She was sitting on the bed Indian style in a set of heart and kisses decorated pajamas smiling ear to ear, her dimples showing fully.

**Manny (video)**

"Its me, Manny. Obviously. (giggles like a school girl). Well if anyone is watching this then I've either moved far, far away from hear or died at the peaceful age of like a hundred. (laughs) So, I've been seeing a therapist. My parents are like wasting money on a therapist cause they think I've lost my mind wearing these belly baring, skin tight clothes. I agree. I told my therapist about Rick and Spinner and Jimmy. He sent me to a doctor for wanting to give Spinner a second chance."

"If the people who are watching this go to Degrassi then you probably think I needed my head examined too. But think about it, I'm _Manny Santos_ the school slut right? I mean that's what everyone else thinks so why shouldn't I give Styx, I mean Spinner another chance? I say, if we're on the same shit sinking ship we minds well help each other out. I wouldn't be surprise if I die thinking about giving Spin a second chance."

"I'll tell this to a camera in my house when no one's home, but I'll die before I tell that stuck up therapist of mine. She drives me crazy! 'And how does that make you feel?'. I ask her a question and she answers back with a question. I hate when people do that. I love Mrs. Kwan, but it absolutely drives me nuts when she does that! Now, on the other hand, my therapist helps me out a lot. I can tell her things and know that no one will ever know what I tell her because she won't and can't tell anyone. Patient, therapist, confidentiality. Don't you just love it?"

"I told her about me before the sudden change of style, about Emma, J.T, the abortion, Craig, Ashley, Paige, Hazel, hell, I even told her about my idiot airhead of an ex-boyfriend Sully. God I wish I never met him. There were a number of reasons why I changed my type of clothing and Sully was **not** one of them. He was thedecoy, a fake reason to give to the people who asked why I changed my choice of clothing. I wouldn't dare tell anyone the real reason why I changed so drastically. Not Craig, not Emma, not my parents, definitely not my parents, no one."

"I don't want people feeling sorry for me or the guidance counselor beckoning me from class to have a 'one on one' talk with her and I definitely don't want to have to see my therapist more than I already have to. That is exactly why **no one** will see this until I've died or move to some place like Africa and join the peace core. That's a laugh, those people would have to have a serious loose screw in their head to even interview me let alone let me join them."

"Anyway. My reasons for changing all lead up to one massive one. I wanted, no needed to be known as more than Emma Nelson's best friend. I thought joining the spirit squad would do that and it did. I went from being 'Manny, Emma Nelson's best friend' to 'Emma Nelson's best friend and Paige's lackey'. I love Em, she's like a sister to me, but I want to be known as Manny Santos. Just Manny Santos. And okay, I went overboard way overboard, but I wasn't Emma Nelson's best friend Manny, I was HOT, HOT, HOT Manny. Someone people would remember me as."

"Just so you know I wasn't marked as 'The School Slut', I was known as Degrassi's it girl, other than Paige. I wasn't marked the school until the whole 'dating/sleeping with Craig behind Ashley's back while Craig was still dating her. Everyone's heard Ashley's story and maybe even Craig's…whatever the hell it was…but you never heard mine and this is it."

"I admit I came on to Craig and that was when we…did it. Major detail, we only did _it_ once. But, I didn't see him stopping. Oh god, now I'm really sounding like a slut 'But, I didn't see him stopping'. Anyway, after that, we met at this rave and then it started there. Meeting up in his garage talking about any and everything and playing music singing silly duets. hehe…we even sung that duet I had in my fantasy about him in eighth grade when he came into my classroom and we sing this duet and then he carries me away into the sunset. Stupid, stupid girl I was…am…was. Hmmm, confusing."

"Anyway. I gave him an ultimatum around Christmas of…2003, bad idea. The ultimatum was he either choose Ashley or me. He said he couldn't make that choice, I said he just did. The next night he comes on to the ice at the skating rank…another story…with no skates calls, out my name and without my minds consent, I turned around. He says, 'Its you, its always been you.'. I squealed and he picks me up, my legs wrap around his waist and I kiss him all over his face. We messed around for like an hour and a half and then he walked me home."

"Here I am thinking I had him all to myself and what does he do? UGH! I thought he got his justice when he lost both Ashley and I. WRONG! Stupid girl I am. We forgot to use a umm….you know. Which means I got…pregnant. I told him, he was happy, we got back together. We were planning on having a family, me him, and our baby. We were even looking at baby names of course Ashley had to go and ruin that. I mean I know she was upset, but to tell everyone _my_ business because Craig was taking responsibility of me and our daughter…cruel. That's what it was, cruel. And I bet you any amount of money Paige was the one who told her. She can't keep a secret. But then again, neither can I."

"And to think I was going to name my baby after Paige since Emma was already going to be the godmother. I changed my mind about naming her after Paige or anyone else I knew because it didn't fit her. She didn't look like a Paige or a Emma. She looked more like an….Angie, but different. Amazing how much you can tell from a sonogram. I named her Kathleen Joanna Santos. I love the name so I didn't change it, but I was going to hurt anyone…who knew I named her or even knew I knew it was a her…call her 'Kathy Jo'."

"Being fifteen and pregnant is hard, but aborting your baby is even worse. Its worse than getting hit by a truck or being called a slut by your best friend since forever. Its worse than being….it's a bad thing and I don't recommend it for anyone. Not even people who actually have something going for them…something to look forward to when they graduate. Today, I asked myself why I aborted the baby… I couldn't think of a reason."

"I should let you know I only made this confession thing because my therapist suggested it and then told my parents that she suggested it which means I had to do it. I had no intention of living my hell all over again. She said it would help me release stress. She said I could tell the camera the things I couldn't tell her. That's not true. Except for a few things. She also said I should start out the video with what I was like at age five to what I'm like now. I do what I want when I want, so that didn't work out too well. I can tell you what I was like from five to fifteen. I can tell you how my mind worked from five to fifteen. But, I can't tell you anything about me from age fifteen to what ever age I am now…well whatever age I am or was when you first watched this."

"I'm going to start at age five and end at age twelve. When I was five I met J.T. He's like the goofiest person I've ever met. We did everything together. Then, I met Emma. We did everything together. Then Emma met J.T and we all became like one big happy go lucky family. At age six…I was diagnosed with….its okay Manny, no one will ever see this…I was diagnosed with…heart cancer. I was sent to the U.S for two years to go through chemotherapy and hopefully a heart transplant. They-my parents- sent me there so that no one would know about the cancer. Emma, J.T, and everyone else thought I was visiting a relative in the Philippines and going to school down there too. That wasn't true."

"I was to sick to go to school, in New York, where I was staying, everyone went to school, so there weren't any need for home school teachers. Which means I failed kindergarten and first grade. (I was two years older than Emma and J.T…funny, I looked like I was the same age as them, I just grew…more advanced before they did…mostly Emma.) So after the transplant, I came back to Toronto and caught up with my friends and entered kindergarten with Emma and J.T."

"At age seven, I started figure skating….without telling Emma and J.T. At the time we were all tomboys so figure skating and anything that has to do with dressing like a girl was out of the question. I was pretty good if you ask me. Eventually, we grew out of that faze but, I still kept my figure skating…and ballet a secret from Emma and J.T. I mean seriously, I wouldn't be able to come up with awesome floor exercises for gymnastics without some dancing skills already drilled in my mind now would I?"

"By the way, this is really random, but I could kick Jimmy Brooks butt in basketball any day of the week. Four words. Three brothers, only daughter. Anyway, age ten I started gymnastics. The balance beam was my best section, but I'm good all around…from what my coach, Cynthia, told me. When I turned twelve, Cynthia got an assistant coach who attended Bardell and was a gymnast himself to help her with all of us at Cynthia's Gymnastics for Ladies of All Ages. His name is Andrew, he was sixteen then, and he was HOT,HOT,HOT! Which means he's twenty now. Hmm, twenty minus sixteen? That's only four years."

"Age thirteen I left Cynthia's and openly joined the Degrassi Gymnastics Team. I know I said I'd stop at age twelve, but I need to get this out. At age fifteen, sometime in between Craig and Spinner, I ran into Andrew at the Mall. He was nineteen then, you probably already figured this out if you can count. We got caught up and then on the way to my house, he was dropping we off, he asked me out. I said yes and we dated for about two and a half months and then we broke up. We had to, his parents found out and made us break up because it was bad for his reputation to be dating a fifteen year old."

"That was my life, or the part that I decided to put on the video, so I'll go now. Wait! I want to tell the camera that I made another video just for Emma. Which means **no one **else is suppose to see it. I also made a personal video for Craig. Taped to it is a picture, well two pictures. Hey, Craig, if I die before you, can you like, make sure I'm buried with that gold figure skating charm bracelet on my right wrist? Thank you. And Craig, I'll always love you."

**No specific person**

The screen went blank and then Ms. Hazilakos came back on. "I realize everyone is upset and tired, we're letting everyone go home early. Tomorrow though, I want everyone here for the memorial that the school is having for Manny in the auditorium after homeroom. Mr. And Mrs. Santos will be there and I think it would help them a lot if the students of Degrassi gave their condolences, friend, acquaintance, or not a friend or acquaintance."

**Craig**

By the end of the video, Craig had started crying in front of the entire class. Ashley, still in shock from the whole ordeal, tried her best to comfort him, but he refused her and ran out of the classroom.

Craig walked aimlessly around the school, fresh tear stains reflecting the light from the ceiling. He stopped at every spot he had ever stood alone with Manny. He stopped at the locker where he told her she was too young for him. He stopped at the spot where he gave her the bracelet.

He decided it was all too much, plus students started filing out of the classrooms, so he went outside. That's when he saw the spot where Manny had told him she was pregnant and that he was the father. He smiled at the memory, then saddened again when he thought about the abortion.

He was surprised when she talked about the abortion, but then again, she hadn't expected anyone to see the video. He was excited to know that she had named the baby. He was excited to know that his baby was a little girl. He was shocked when she had said that she named the baby after his mother and Joey. He knew there was more to her reasoning for naming their daughter after his mother and step father, but he hadn't the time to think about that for Joey had rounded the corner to pick him up. The principal must have called him after Mrs. Kwan had told her about Craig running out.

"Manny's mom drop this by for you. She said it was from Manny. I guess it's a box full of your things." said Joey as he pointed to the brown moving box in the back seat next to Angie who was silent through everything. Joey had broke the news about Manny to her just twenty minutes ago and she had not taken it well. She didn't cry, she only looked away and refused to talk only saying that she would talk about it later.

Craig looked at the box and then just sat in the front seat and put his book bag in between his legs on the floor. "You guys only went on a date one time. I remember you came home and complained that she was acting to young for you, more like you're sister. So, why did she give you this box? Is there something you didn't tell me?" asked Joey, unaware of his and Manny's past.

Craig said, finally speaking without being forced to, "It's a long story, we'll talk later. Just…just take me home Joey." The bald headed man just sighed and drove off. Craig watched the scenery as they flew by, he laughed at how funny it was that every single thing reminded him of Manny considering they had only been to three places together. The carnival at the mall, his garage, and the ice rank. He'd miss her, maybe more than anyone…other than her parents.

**Emma**

Emma cried through the entire video. She was Manny's best friend, yet there were so many things that she didn't know about her. She didn't know Manny was a figure skater, or that she started gymnastics at age ten, she didn't even know Manny had Heart Cancer. She knew nothing about this Andrew guy or that she had been seeing a therapist.

She had remembered Manny say something about her seeing a therapist named Ms. Tillwood and that she had only known her via another friend. She must have been referring to herself. But, what surprised Emma the most was that Manny had said things about the abortion that she didn't know. She didn't know that she was the godmother. Sure she assumed, but she didn't know. She didn't know Manny had a sonogram or that Manny had named the baby after Craig's mom and step dad.

She was clueless to all of it. What upset her, though, not only did her best friend feel that she couldn't tell her everything, but that she, Emma, was one of the main reasons Manny changed her image in the first place. It scared Emma that a therapist knew more about her best friend than she did. By the end of the video, and the analysis of her thoughts, she concluded that she knew absolutely nothing about her best friend where it counts and now the entire school knew.

**No one specific**

Everyone went home that day, each with their own thoughts. A lot of people wanted to know who had killed Manny and wondered if that person would be in jail. A lot of people were also wondering when was Degrassi going to stop being the school where all the bad things happen. When was it all going to end?

Tomorrow will be a new day and then they will all find out who had killed Manny. Then, they'll wish they never knew. If they thought today was hard, then tomorrow will be unbearable.

**A/N: I know this is probably sad, but I promise it will pick up. A lot of the things in Manny's video was personal and not even possible due to the years and everything, but please bare with me. I hadn't intended it to be that long, but it was. So to end this, thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boxed Memories

**A/N: I know , it's been months and I'm so sorry. I'm in between several stories right now including the ones that I keep in notebooks so it's been awhile that I've updated on anything. Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3:**

Craig sat numbly at the foot of his bed staring at the box on the floor before him. He didn't open it and he hadn't even touched it since he brought it up here. "DAMN YOU SPINNER!" he cursed. His voice rattled off of the walls, most likely heard by Angie and Joey. They, however, didn't seem to mind because this was the fifth time he's shouted it since they came home. Craig threw himself off of his bed and sat beside the box of memoirs, the closest he's ever gotten to it.

He hovered his hand above the folded laps of the box, almost afraid to touch it. As his hand finally reached to open the box, the phone ringed. It was his cell phone. He jumped in surprise, shock by the sudden presence of rhythmic melodies flowing from his dresser.Craig pulled himself up from the floor using his bed and picked up the phone cautiously. "What?" he answered, his voice light and tired from crying.

No answer.

"Hello?" he tried again, his voice a little bit back to normal.

Still no answer.

"I know there's someone here." he told the person on the other end of the phone.

No answer.

Craig became furious, his grief taking it's toll. " What the F--k do you want? My f--king GIRLFRIEND just died, answer or just hang the F--k up!" he yelled into the phone.

"C-Craig, it's me. Spinner." the voice on the line was soft and timid, afraid to anger Craig even more.

Craig froze, his face red with anger. "Hang up before I say something I _won't_ regret." he said slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Craig, please. I didn't see her, I didn't know." Spinner begged over the phone.

Silence.

Spinner said, "I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk it's just- there's so much going on. I- I couldn't constrain myself. I'm sorry. I know you loved her."

Anger pulsed through Craig's veins. "You don't know anything." he hissed.

Spinner sighed heavily, "I know what I did was wrong. I know I hurt you and Emma and everyone else."

"Who gives a shit about everyone else? It was Manny who was _murdered_ not them!" Craig screamed, laced in his voice.

Spinner cried, " I _know_! I'm sorry, okay? I know sorry isn't enough but…it's all I've got."

Craig ignored Spinner's pleas, "I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Spinner shouted into the phone. "I need you help. Could you- Could you…bail me out?"

Silence.

"How _DARE _you even ask me that? I hate you Spinner, I wouldn't even save you from death while I'm in the mood that I'm in right now. You're on your own now, _Gavin_. You ruined your second chance when you _killed_ Manny." Craig said in an almost even tone.

_Click_. Craig hung up the phone and tossed it onto his bed…after turning it off. He turned on his CD player and put in 'Can't Take It' by The All American Rejects, cranking it up as loud as he could. He slinked over to his bed and plopped down on it, forgetting all about the box Manny had packed for him before her tragic death.

-------------

Gavin "Spinner" Mason sat slumped over on hisrock hard bed in hissecluded jail cell, a sullen look on his face. Tired of sitting down, he got up and paced the barely six by six cement floor of his cell. '_You're on your own now **Gavin**. You ruined your second chance when you **killed **Manny.' _Craig's last words to him ringed trough his ears, stinging him just as much as they did the first time. "You screwed up this time Gavin." he admitted to himself.

"Good to know you thinks so too." Spinner turned towards the metal bars to see who had spoken to him and saw his younger sister standing before him. "Kendra, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, hope in his eyes. He ran up to the bars and stuck his arms through to hug his adopted sister. Kendra flinched, moving out of Spinner's grasp. "I'm doing this for mom. She doesn't need to see her kid behind bars."

Spinner frowned while he watched Kendra walk away and a guard open his cell. "You're free on bail, there's a cop up front waiting for you with your things." stated the guard gruffly. Spinner followed his sister down the dim corridors of the jail. "Where'd you get the money?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Kendra replied dryly, "My savings, some friends. I hope you don't plan on blowing your tuition on_booze_ because you owe me and Toby a lot of money." Spinner stopped, his face taking on an expression of shock. "Toby?" he asked confused. Kendra ignored him and took him up to the officer who had been waiting for him.

"Here are your things. Your trial will be held in three months." the officer said bluntly. Spinner's faced scrunched up, "Trial?" he asked. The officer nodded his head and said, "Yes that's what I said. The parents are pressing charges." Spinner walked away from the officer, following Kendra. His face carried that same shocked expression he had on when he had hit Manny all the way home.

--------------

'Open itCraig.' Craig thought demandingly. The song he had been listening to had long ago ended. Now, he sat in the same position as before on the rugged floor, hand hovering over the folded flaps. His hands shaking, he managed to open the box. "Oh Manny!" he cried out helplessly. On top of a sweater and a couple of shirts he had bought her rested a framed picture of her on her thirteenth birthday. He had taken that picture before he had said she was too young for him, back when he had firstbeen crushing on her.

He picked up the frame and held it to his chest, going back to the day he took the picture.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey man, what are you doing?" Sean asked him while he fixed the lens of his camera. Craig looked up just in time to see a raven haired girl run across the school cafeteria. "Taking pictures, for the yearbook." he had answered just before going after the girl who ran past him. After dodging past some broody teens, he had reached the girl of his current thoughts._

"_Um, hey! What's your name?" he had asked her, stopping in her tracks. She laughed before answering, he loved her laugh. "Manuela. You can call me Manny." she answered sweetly before laughing again at something behind him. Craig turned around to see some short, goofy kid with short hair dancing around with pom poms and carrots sticking up out of his nostrils. _

_Turning around to face her, Craig asked, "Mind if I takeyour picture? It's for the yearbook." Manny nodded her head, "Sure. Do you want it here?" Craig shook his head no and led her over to a huge window that showed them a view of a big patch of beautiful trees behind alarge groupof other kids running about. "Sit here, on the ledge and act natural." he instructed her, pointing to the window ledge._

_Manny sat down like he said and placed her back directly on the glass window, placing her right arm on her lap and her left arm on her right. Hearing laughter, she had turned to see what was going on and laughed too. That was when Craig took the shot._

_She had complained that she wasn't ready but, he told her it was perfect and she seemed satisfied. 'It **was **perfect' he thought as she joined Emma at a lunch table._

_Weeks later, he hadn't used the photo in the yearbook. He did, however, give the photo to her with 'I always want to see you smiling - love Craig' written in cursive on the back._

_End of Flashback…_

"I know that wherever you are you're smiling, Manny." he whispered before falling asleep on the floor beside the box. Outside, a soft comforting breeze blew through the trees. Though he was sleep, he could feel the breeze along the back of his neck…where Manny had always kissed him when he slept.

**A/N: Alright, that was chapter 3, I hoped you all liked it. Please leave some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm feeling inspired so hopefully another chapter will be up by Sunday. Thx again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. SPOILERS 4 NEXT CHAPTER!

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been decades since I've last updated and I am so sorry. I've gotten a lot of reviews from you all begging me to update and I promises you that I'm not ignoring them I've just been busy with a lot of things and on top of all those things I've been lazy and blocked and juggling other stories that I've been working on which - as soon as I've gotten all of my stories updated - I will be putting up for you all to read. I can't actually update now but, I can give you some spoilers for the next chapter.**

Chapter 4 Spoilers:

"I need to see him and whether you like it or not, I'm going to." I said, pushing through the bodyguards holding me back. "Fine. But, if Santiago finds you, you can't blame us for your death." the big one with the goatee said. Looking down at my shoes, I replied, "I'm already dead."

"I love you Craig. Why is it so hard for you to see that?" Ashley asked, looking at Craig with tears forming in her eyes. "Because…I don't love you. I-I love Manny and, as much as it hurts me to be so blunt with you, she's everything that you're not. As hard as you try, you can _never_ be her."

"I can't believe Spinner, didn't he learn from last time?" J.T asked numbly as he and Emma walked through the halls of Degrassi receiving sorrowful stares. "If I ever see Spinner Mason again, I will make him wish he ever met Manny." the blonde replied scornfully.

"Can you believe he had the nerve to show his face here?" a girl whispered to her friend who shook her head at the boy as he walked passes them. Spinner looked down at his shoes, trying in vain to hide his face and the tears threatening to spill.

**A/N: Well, there they are. I will try my hardest to update the chapter this week. As for my other stories, I will get to them when I am finished updating this one. Thank you all for being soooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo patient with me. Let me know what you all think about the spoilers. I really want to know if you guys are psyched or not.**


	5. Chapter 4: On The War Path Pt 1

**A/N: I know I said I'd have something up in a week from when I posted the spoilers but, I guess I slacked off a little. Here is the update, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: On The War Path Part 1**

A young woman, perhaps a teenager, sat in a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried a waterfall from her dark eyes. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she knew was that wherever she was, wasn't home. "We had to do what was best for you sweetie. If we hadn't of pulled you out , you wouldn't be alive now." explained a man much older than she who's hair was graying. She wiped away the spilled tears and replied, her voice cracking, "If you hadn't of pulled me out I'd be at home with my family."

Another young female looked from the man to the young woman, confused as to what was going on. Pulled her out? What did that mean? Had the man saved her from death and her parents were dead, floating in heaven? She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that _she _had witnessed someone _kill_ another person and called the police. The murderer got caught and sent to jail but had some how escaped and - from what the authorities said - was after her. Her eyes peeled shut as the night took over her memories.

**Flashback…**

She had been walking home from her doctor's appointment and took a short cut because it was getting late and she didn't want to run into any trouble. Big mistake. Half way through the alley, she heard screaming and then one, single shot. It was dark and she was alone, shaking like a leaf in the cold weather. As the moon shined fully on them, she made out a figure on the ground hunched over and another one lying on the ground dead with a man standing above him holding a gun. On autopilot, she dialed 911 on her cell and hid behind a dumpster.

A little while later, she heard sirens coming from in front of her. The man with the gun had started running and probably would have made it if she hadn't of tripped him blindly on his way out. Suddenly, she felt colder as his piercing blue eyes visually killed any hope she had left of not having constant nightmares. Two police officers arrested him, one of them staring her dead in the face. She caught a glance at the officers nametag, Carlos Santos, she had read mentally. She peered out towards the police cars and saw the dead body in a black bag and the other figure being whisked away in an ambulance. Her stomach grumbled but, not from lack of food. She had the sinking feeling that nothing would ever be the same for her again.

**End of Flashback **

"Miss? Miss?" the man called to her, snapping his fingers in her face. "What?" she responded harshly. She hadn't meant to sound so mean but, after an experience like the one she had went through she didn't know how else to respond. She had witnessed someone get killed and one shipped off to the hospital and had the killer out looking for her. What would you do? "Here is your file. You are no longer Manuela Carmelita Santos. You are Danica Nicole Smith and you will dye your hair black, your eyes blue. Understood?" the man said to her not as calmly and sugar sweet as he did with the other girl.

Sometimes when given the choice of life or death you rehash all of your good and bad memories, relive your life from the beginning. You answer the question based on how your life has been and how you look at the life you've lived. If you had the worse of times and had a dull look on that horrible life, you'd choose death, right? If you had a wonderful life and a bright look on all of your greatest memories, you would choose death, correct? Not for Manny. She hadn't had that great of a life, after grade nine anyway, but she had friends who would miss her, possibly even Craig if he wasn't too wrapped up in Ashley. So moving somewhere a thousand miles away from them and living a whole different life would be like dying anyway. But, what if they caught the guy and she could be Manny again?

" I don't know if I can just up and leave like that, what about my friends?" she finally asked after what seemed like hours later. "You have to. We aren't giving you a second choice, once you called the police and testified in court, _you_ put _your_ life in _our_ hands. We aren't going to let you run off and get killed." the man explained pointing at Manny to emphasize 'you' and 'your'. Firmly, Manny stood up to her feet and nodded her head, "Fine. But, if I'm going to do this I get to say goodbye to all of my friends before I leave to wherever it is you're sending me too."

The man eyed her features carefully, looking over every single determined, angry wrinkle on her forehead to the frown on her face. "I can't allow you to do that. Not only will you be risking your life but, you'll be risking hers as well." he answered, pointing at the young woman who lay, still, balled up in a corner. Manny looked back at her and frowned. "What does she have to do with me and _my_ friends? I don't know her but, from what I heard she doesn't want to be here either." she argued, not getting anything that was going on. The man motioned for the two guards standing against the wall to come over.

"You think they can hold me back? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick their asses!" Manny boasted sternly, that was until she saw just how big they were. They were both burly and tall, way too big for her. "Or not." she took back, backing away silently. "Make sure she doesn't go any where." the man ordered the guards as he left the barren room with the other girl in tow. The two guards stood in front of Manny, blocking her off completely.

Sighing heavily, Manny settled down in a metal chair that sat in front of it's matching table. Looking around the room, she noticed that the very uncomfortable chair and it's companion were the only things in the room, giving the room that interrogating look. "I want to see my friends. So either you let me out or I'll….I don't know but, I'm getting out!" Manny retorted out of he blue, upset that she wasn't given the chance to say goodbye to anyone she loved. "You will not. We are here to protect you so please let us do it the easy way." one of the burly guards had said. He was the cuter one without the goatee and even though he was big, _very_ big, he seemed to be the nice one. Manny could see him letting her out to see at least one person.

Manny jumped out of the seat forcefully and screamed, "I can't take this anymore! I want to see my friends!" She charged for the door but was pulled back by the one with the goatee who seemed to be having trouble. The cuter one grabbed her other arm, "You're not doing anything but wearing yourself out, honey." he remarked, feeling her tremble under him. "I need to see him and whether you like or not, I'm going to!" she said, pushing away from their grasp. "Fine! But, if Santiago finds you, you can't blame us for your death." the bigger one with the goatee barked. Standing beside the door looking down at her shoes, Manny whispered, "I've already died haven't I?"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but, I thought I'd get a little something up to get you guys to bite again. I'm going to try and get the other two parts of this up soon so be on the look out. I hope you all enjoyed the new update, don't forget to read and review.**

**Much Love**


	6. Chapter 5:Silent Beginning Big Ace

**A/N: Gosh, in between work and school and everything else, it's hard for me to update. But anyways since I was blessed with two whole days off from school and didn't have to work, I thought I'd try and get something up for you all to read again.**

**Silent Beginning/The Big Ace**

"Black? Do I really have to dye my hair _that_ color? How about red or even _blonde_?" I questioned hysterically. I really had nothing against that color after all I had dyed my hair black before, only it was _temporary_, not _permanent_. "It's black because the family you are staying with have black hair and in order for people to believe that you are their long lost niece, you have to dye your hair black and have _blue_eyes. Now, sit back and shut up so the lady can do your hair." argued the old man from before as he tied me down to stop me from moving. This is not fair, not fair at all. "There's this thing called adoption, ever heard of it? Yes? Then why can't they just say that?" I called out to him abruptly. He simply ignored me and left me in this bathroom with some lady who could have easily been some model yet she was hear dying _my_ hair. I want to cry.

**No one's p. o. v…**

Danica sniffled lightly, trying her best to hold back her tears. She'd be damned if she let them see her weak. "It's okay to cry, you know. Crying doesn't make you weak, in my opinion it makes you stronger and brave." the lady doing Danica's hair encouraged. Danica peered up at the woman angrily and asked, "What do you know? Have you been through this? Have you ever had to change _your_ hair or _your_ eyes? Seems to me like you're just the girl that dyes the hair!" The blue eyed girl began hiccupping severely, minutes after she was sobbing into her hands, her wet hair dripping on her towel covered shoulders. The lady brought Danica into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

After getting Danica to calm down, the lady continued to do the final steps of dying Danica's hair. "My name is Laura Mason, I'm an agent for the FBI. I was going to introduce myself earlier but you kind of bit my head off before I could speak." Laura said on a light chuckle. Danica laughed too, 'Maybe this won't be so hard after all', she thought. "Sorry about that. This is all just so much to handle and everything. I just can't believe this has happened to me."

The agent nodded her head and smiled, "I know, honey, that's pretty much how you're going to feel for a while. But, we're doing our best to find the guy so that you can return to your family." Danica nodded her head uncertainly and continued staring off into space as she had been before her breakdown. Laura sighed, knowing that anything she said to the victim now would be like talking to a deft person. When she had first took the job, she could only picture catching the bad guys and putting the witness protection victims back with their family; she never thought about how they would act while being kept away from their family for so long and she certainly didn't think about how it would be if they never caught the criminal.

"We're all done, Danny. Hope you don't mind the nickname." she smiled, turning Danica around to face the mirror. Just as Danica wasn't listening, she wasn't seeing either. Lost in her own little world, Danica was almost staring straight pass the mirror. "Well, I guess you'll see when you feel like it." Laura sighed.

**Six months later...**

Surrounded by people she didn't know, Danica wished she were back at the agency where she didn't even have to mumble a low 'yes' when 'teachers' called roll. It was the same routine as she carelessly threw her hand into the aisle between the row of desks and mumbled, "Yes, here." She sat hidden behind another 'emo kid' who looked as if he weighed three hundred pounds in the back, far corner of the room where no one could see her until her arm jutted out during roll. At least that was routine until the teacher called her out. "Class, we have a new student today. Danica, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" the teacher suggested, looking like a stomach curling over excited elementary school teacher.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her, even the big guy in front of her twisted painfully in his seat. She stared at the teacher as if she had lost her mind and waited for her to find it again. When the teacher was still looking at her hopefully, she guessed that Ms. Olen wasn't going to give up. "Uh, I'm not into speeches." she said emotionlessly. The teacher crooked her head up at her and asked, "Then why are you in debate class?"

This statement made Danica really look around her and notice all of the braincases and the three 'fight for a cause kids' who she had mistaken to be emo. "Who said I chose this class?" she answered with a deadpanned expression. Ms. Olen smiled at her as if she had found the person she's been searching for all her life and continued with the lesson. Danica cringed at the look because now, she had the uttermost feeling that Ms. Olen expected her to join the debate team. _Oh hell no._ she thought staring wholes in the teacher's head as she wrote on the chalk board.

_lunchtime…_

Danica found a comfortable spot in the cafeteria that fit her mood at the moment, dark and solitary with a slight look of anger. Just before she could escape Ms. Olen's radar, the teacher pulled her aside after the tardy bell to lunch and told her that her aunt had made it clear that she has to join the debate team and that if she didn't, it was okay with her aunt to suspend her until she agreed to join. Danica told Ms. Opal to shove it and that she would probably never see her again and that if she did it wouldn't be in school. Of course, that's not what made her a little on the angry side, it was the decision that her aunt had given her that angered her. She either joined debate or the gymnastics team. Right now, she didn't know which one was worse.

"You really should join the debate team. Free trips all around the world, who would pass that up?" the big guy from debate class smiled. He placed his loaded lunch tray on the table and sat down. Danica simply blinked at him and stuffed a grape from her lunch bag in her mouth. "I wouldn't. Next debate's in California, I haven't ever been out of this state. New Hampshire's a pretty small place, you know?" the guy continued to make conversation, shoving a whole roll into his mouth. Danica stared at his man boobs, wishing he would just go away. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know since you just moved here."

Danica sighed heavily, causing him to look up at her and notice the annoyed expression. "Oh man, I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Adrian Stoke but everyone calls me Ace." the big guy introduced himself and held out his bear claw , burger grease covered hand. He waited for her to shake it but she only looked away. "I don't know much 'bout you but, I've noticed you're anti-social. If you want, I could be your friend?" Ace suggested. Danica blinked, rolled her eyes and then blinked again only slower. What part of 'leave me alone' did he not get?

"Look, people are sayin' you're a whack job and that you killed people but, I could set them straight for you without you even sayin' a thing. I could be your bodyguard or something and you could be the person I talk to about stuff that I don't want anyone to know 'cuz I know you won't say anything and you won't talk back. Sound good?" Ace stated warily, hoping she'd say yes. "Whatever." Danica mumbled into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ace smiled widely, causing his fat cheeks to make his large ears look like radar waves. Inwardly, Danica smiled at how incredibly goofy, adorable he looked and then mentally smacked herself for almost breaking her wall.

**A/N: There it is. Expect a close friendly relationship between Danica and Adrian/Ace to form, they'll become the Will & Grace of the story. The next chapter will focus on how Craig and Emma are handling things and, also, expect a new relationship to form between A & B (no names given yet.) Thanks for reading and please R&R.**

**.JJ the writing maniac.**


End file.
